1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices such as a camera, and particularly to an electronic device equipped with a locking mechanism for locking a lid such as a battery lid to the closing position.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an electronic device such as a digital camera has a casing with a battery housing formed therein, and a lid which opens and closes an opening of the battery housing is attached to the casing. The lid can be locked to a closing position by a locking mechanism.
In such an electronic device, there has been proposed a lid opening and closing device provided with a first locking member for locking the lid to the closing position and a second locking member for retaining the battery in the battery housing.
According to such a lid opening and closing device, even when the first locking member is unlocked to open the lid, since the battery is retained in the battery housing by the second locking member, the battery does not jump out of the housing to turn the power off, or fall from the housing.
However, the electronic device provided with the first locking member and the second locking member has a problem of increasing the number of parts for providing two locking members, and a problem of making the operation vexatious and complicated due to the locking operations and unlocking operations of the two locking members in order.